Mobility aid devices allow individuals with mobility problems to more easily move between locations and conduct their daily lives without assistance from care workers. Mobility aid devices can also help individuals to engage in physical activities for longer periods of time or engage in activities that would not be possible without the help of the mobility aid devices. Different mobility aid devices help with different activities and also offer differing levels of transportability and ease of use. Some mobility aid devices, such as, for example, walkers provide a greater level of support for those in need of such support. Other mobility aid devices, such as, for example, canes, can provide aid with locomotion and walking while also providing benefits such as ease of transportation and storage.